Upside Down
by Lecimal
Summary: Il avait déjà rencontré un psychiatre qu'on avait fait venir exprès, un qui... connaissait la famille, on va dire, donc il a pas été trop surpris de nous voir au plafond.


**Disclaimer :** Disney  & Square 4ever + univers d'origine tiré de _Upside Down_ le film (j'avais oublié le titre en nommant cet os) (c'est vrai)

 **Rating :** T

 **Note :** Merci à Ariani pour sa bêta sonic. Merci, vraiment.

Je pense que cette fic va être la dernière que je posterai sur le site. J'ai un an pour trouver comment rendre hommage autrement aux 08/08 et 13/08. C'est très sérieux. Éventuellement plus d"info sur mon profil prochainement.

Happy Akuroku Day

* * *

— …Salut ?

Oui, je suis bien une créature vivante. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

— Salut, je laisse tomber à ses pieds, la tête vers le ciel pour l'observer moi aussi.

S'il vient ici, ce n'est pas anodin, il veut passer d'un monde à l'autre. Qui se soucie de la loi, de nos jours…

— Tout… va bien ? il continue quand même.

— Ça baigne, je réponds.

Il est du monde d'en bas. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre d'appeler ça le monde d'en bas alors qu'il faut lever la tête pour le voir. Il est dans mon ciel, et je suis dans le sien. Comme tout ce qui vient du monde d'en bas, il est soumis à sa gravité. Et moi… Moi je n'ai pas de masse. Je dois me déplacer constamment avec des poids à mes chevilles, taille et poignets _minimum_. Et je les ai enlevés, là. C'est le poids de mes fringues qui me tient Je flotte. Si le vent souffle, il peut m'emporter.

Je suis Roxas. Je ne viens d'aucun monde.

— Tu…

Oui je sais.

— Tu flottes là.

Je suis plus léger qu'une plume. Littéralement, une plume a une masse : elle tombe. Moi je suis coincé en suspension. Il m'observe attentivement. Il essaie de voir pourquoi je n'ai rien sur moi – pas de matière inverse ou quoi – mais même le poids de mes vêtements me tire un peu vers le sol. C'est comme si je n'existais pas. Je me tortille et finis par rattacher un de mes poids à ma cheville, puis l'autre.

J'ai arrêté de paniquer quand il m'a vu, personnellement.

— Et toi tu veux monter, je réponds, et honnêtement je ne sais pas lequel est le plus grave.

C'est illégal de faire passer de la matière ou des personnes clandestinement d'un monde à l'autre. Il vient sûrement pour voler, qui sait, des cailloux, et les revendre au marcher noir. Quand on amène la matière d'un monde sur l'autre – on appelle ça de la matière inverse, à ce moment là – elle est toujours soumise à la gravité de son monde d'origine. Donc elle possède une masse négative équivalente à la masse positive de la matière normale. Si on attache ensemble deux vélos identiques venant respectivement d'en haut et d'en bas, ils deviendront comme moi : ils n'auront plus de masse et ils flotteront vers deux directions parfaitement opposées. Enfin techniquement ils auront toujours une masse, un coup de vent ne les fera pas bouger. Pas comme moi. Bref. Ce qu'il veut faire est illégal. Mais moi, je suis un mélange des deux mondes, c'est _moi_ qui suis illégal.

Mon père est d'en haut, et ma mère était d'en bas. Ça a été une magnifique histoire d'amour. Jusqu'à ce que je naisse, j'ai tué ma mère.

— Tu me files un coup de main ? il me lance depuis en bas.

Juste au dessus de moi.

— Ou j'appelle les flics, sinon, non ? je réponds.

Il est loin, une grosse centaine de mètres. Mais je le vois passer la langue sur ses lèvres, sourires. Il est roux, aussi. Roux genre rouge. Il sort une corde de son sac à dos.

— T'attrapes ?

Je secoue la tête, désabusé.

— Vas-y…

Il lance. Il lance mal.

Bon, ok, c'est moi qui suis un peu mou. Mais c'est pas facile : j'ai pas de masse. C'est aussi pratique dans la vie quotidienne que d'avoir des os de verre. Il relance, et cette fois j'arrive à attraper la corde. C'est une corde à nœuds, ce qui me laisse penser que c'est pas la première fois qu'il vient là. Je descends de quelques mètres pour accrocher tout ça solidement à un arbre, puis lui fait signe et il commence à grimper. Il est agile. Il passe le point de culmination et je retiens mon souffle. Mais rien ne se passe, bien sûr. Le point de culmination est entre les deux mondes, c'est le point qui, une fois qu'il est dépassé par la matière, fait d'elle de la matière inverse. Je pensais que c'était juste une facilité établie par l'humain mais peut-être pas tant que ça. La matière inverse finit par chauffer jusqu'à fondre ou brûler. Ça ne se produit pas tant qu'elle n'a pas dépassé le point de culmination, qui est grosso modo pile poil entre les deux mondes. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à voir le gars s'enflammer j'imagine... Arrivé à ma hauteur, il fait passer ses jambes par dessus sa tête pour se retourner et les coince, enroulées dans la corde, et il lâche les mains. Il me regarde, on a la tête dans le même sens mais il est tellement à l'envers que j'ai l'impression de l'être moi aussi. Il a les yeux très verts. Ça tombe bien, j'ai les yeux très bleu.

— Et donc, tu flottes ? il reprend.

— C'est une propriété privée, ici, tu sais ?

Il me regarde comme si je me foutais de lui, puis son sourire devient rictus une seconde.

— Ah oui ? C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec de l'argent.

Terrain miné mon gars.

— Tu viens prendre quoi ?

— Du bois.

Je cligne des yeux.

— Du _bois_ ?

— Pourquoi en prendre chez moi quand celui de chez toi brûle tout seul ?

...parce que c'est pas illégal ?

— C'est trop dur de gratter une amulette ?

— C'est trop cher, les amulettes, vieux.

Quoi ? Carrément ? Il voit ma surprise, il me lance un sourire vorace.

— Trop pragmatique pour ta ptite tête de riche ?

Je réponds pas. J'ai rien à dire : non seulement je suis né avec une cuillère en or dans le bec mais en plus je sors pas de la propriété. Bien sûr que j'ai pas le sens des réalités. Mais il crèvera avant de me l'entendre dire, celui-là.

— Tiens, aide-moi.

Il me tend son sac à dos, je le prends et wow. J'ai des poids aux chevilles, et ils me retiennent de tomber avec ce sac, je le sens particulièrement bien. De tomber vers le ciel.

Là dessus, il commence à grimper à l'arbre _à l'envers_. Enfin l'arbre est à l'endroit mais le gars grimpe vers le _sol_. C'est fascinant d'y être confronté visuellement. Il s'aide de la corde, puis une fois arrivé au tronc, il se remet dans mon sens, il enroule ses jambes à celui-ci comme tout à l'heure, comme si c'était super _facile_ , il se les attache quand même, puis il me regarde.

— Tu peux me passer le sécateur ?

— C'est pas plus simple si toi tu tiens le sac et moi je récupère des branches ?

Je rappelle que je tiens ce sac à l'envers, ouverture vers le bas, pour que le contenu ne tombe pas, _vers le ciel_. C'est sans dessus dessous cette histoire.

Il prend une mine outrée.

— Tu me le proposes après tout ça ? il s'exclame en désignant ses jambes encordées solidement.

Il me tire un sourire un coin, et oh, il est content l'animal. Je lui passe son sécateur. Il se met au boulot, ça semble assez facile. Sauf si on garde à l'esprit qu'il a la tête en bas. Régulièrement il me fait tendre le sac pour ranger les branches à l'intérieur, ce qui est assez difficile puisque le sac est à l'envers pour elles et qu'elles tombent vers le sol.

— Tu deviens rouge, je lui lance après quelques minutes.

— Sans déconner ? il répond en forçant sur ses abdos pour se remettre à l'endroit.

Il s'accroche au tronc, mais sérieusement on dirait un acrobate, d'ailleurs on dirait pas seulement, c'est bien ce qu'il est. Il finit assez vite, il a décidément bien l'habitude.

— Tu viens souvent voler du bois dans mon jardin ?

Il pouffe vaguement, amusé ou amer.

— Tous les jours.

— ...Tous les jours ?

— Tous les jours.

Il pointe du doigt un autre arbre, un peu plus loin, sur une autre pointé rocheuse. Il a plusieurs branches coupées.

— Il est trop vaste, ton jardin, si tu t'en étais pas rendu compte.

— Je sors pas beaucoup... Ça fait longtemps ?

— Fin de l'été.

— ...Tu fais du feu chez toi depuis la fin de la _canicule_ ?

C'est le début de l'automne. Il commence à faire froid, la nuit - j'imagine... quand on a pas d'isolation... - et je me balade en t-shirt. Bon ok là je me mes pèle, j'ai froid, mais je déteste porter des vêtements. C'est le truc le plus désagréable du monde. Les vêtements pèsent sur moi, ils me gardent au sol, je suis écrasé par eux. Pas de masse, aussi pratique que des os de verre.

Le roux hausse les épaules à l'envers.

— J'ai une maladie rare, il dit.

Et je remarque alors l'incroyable quantité de vêtements que lui porte. Il est déjà en hivers, lui.

— Je sens pas le chaud, et je manque de claquer chaque hiver. Je crains le froid.

— Ça… craint.

— C'est la vie.

Non, être le seul humain à ne pas avoir de masse au monde, _aux mondes_ , c'est la vie. Craindre le froid à ce point… c'est la mort.

— Si t'en es à faire du feu maintenant, ce sera quoi quand il fera vraiment froid ?

— Tu sais, vieux, la nuit il _fait_ vraiment froid.

— Tu vas jamais passer l'hiver.

Il me regarde, son sourire est parti. Il a l'air blasé.

— C'est gentil de me remonter le moral, il me lance.

— Viens chez moi, cet hiver.

— …Pardon ?

— Il fait chaud, je veux dire, à l'intérieur. Y a le chauffage, il fait toujours entre 22 et 25.

Il cherche un truc à répondre mais ne trouve rien. Son sourire revient, il est mauvais. Il cherche, sa bouche prend la forme de plusieurs débuts de mots. Mais rien ne vient.

— Ce serait trop con que tu meures de froid alors que chez moi c'est chauffé. Et ça manque pas de chambres d'amis.

— Je… vous hais, vous les riches.

Il sourit toujours, secoue la tête de dépit. Ses yeux verts me regardent avec une sorte d'expression désolée. J'ai un peu de mal à suivre. Il me reprend le sac, le charge sur son dos.

— Bon, c'était charmant mais j'ai ma mamie qui m'attend pour le thé.

— Attends, t'as pas-

— Salut.

Il reprend une tête espiègle, déroule ses jambes de la corde comme si de rien n'était, et remonte – redescend – nœud par nœud. Il arrive en bas, en haut, et lève les yeux vers moi à nouveau, sûrement pour la corde, mais finalement laisse tomber. Ça veut dire qu'il va revenir, il laisserait pas sa corde là s'il peut pas s'acheter des allumettes… Pas vrai ?

— Hey ! je lui crie alors qu'il s'éloigne. Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi je flotte ?

Il s'arrête net, il se retourne. Je vois même plus son visage, d'ici, seulement ses cheveux et sa grande gigue de silhouette. Il repart.

Mais il veut savoir pourquoi je flotte.

DOWN

J'ai peur. Hier, il venait passer la frontière la plus illégale à franchir alors j'avais pas tellement peur, mais maintenant oui. Il pourrait m'avoir dénoncé aux flics. Il pourrait m'avoir dénoncé à pire. Après tout il a besoin d'argent, non ?

Et moi comme un pauvre con je suis revenu. Et lui, comme je sais pas quoi, aussi. Il a l'air tout seul... Il retourne à sa corde et commencer à grimper vers mon sol. Il enroule de nouveau ses jambes à la corde, lâche ses bras et les laisse pendre, comme si c'était confortable.

— Bon alors pourquoi tu flottes ?

— Tu viens chez moi cet hiver ?

Merde, mais quel con ! C'est sorti tout seul : je veux PAS qu'il vienne, je flippe parce qu'il pourrait vouloir me disséquer et voir comment c'est possible d'être ni d'en haut ni d'en bas !

— Ouh, tu me fais du chantage là ? il réplique en sortant son sécateur.

— Non - soit dit en passant que c'est pour te sauver la vie, sinon - c'est juste une question à laquelle t'as pas répondu ?

— Pourquoi un parfait inconnu voudrait me sauver la vie ?

— Tu vas me dénoncer à peu importe qui ?

Il cligne des yeux.

— On parle toujours de la même chose ? il demande.

— Non. Je flotte : tu vas me dénoncer ?

— Si c'était le cas je te dirais pas que oui.

— Donc tu vas dire oui ?

— Non, je vais dire non, mais tu pourras pas savoir que c'est la vérité.

...Mais il est chiant !

— Pour (essayer de) te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais... Hum... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te prouver ma bonne foi ?

— J'en sais rien, moi. Donne moi un truc pour lequel je pourrais te dénoncer aussi ?

— Tu veux dire comme aller illégalement sur le monde d'en haut ?

Oh oui, il est chiant. C'est pas pareil. C'est pas aussi grave. C'est pas aussi passible de kidnapping et de dissection.

...enfin vu qu'il vient d'en bas, il irait en taule avec un procès rapide et y serait sûrement oublié. Il y mourrait de froid, d'ailleurs. J'ai lu là dessus, sur les prisons d'en bas. C'était triste.

— Et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pas de savoir si moi, je vais te dénoncer ou pas, par paranoïa par exemple ?

Il écarte les bras et le dos de sa veste en profite pour se retourner. Il est tellement à l'envers de son endroit et à l'endroit du mien.

— Je meurs cet hiver. J'ai rien à perdre.

— Ah ! _Donc_ tu pourrais très bien me dénoncer.

— ...Mais t'es chiant ! Tu flottes, sérieux, qui va me croire ? Ils mettront ça sur dos de ma maladie et basta, alors _détends-toi_.

J'hésite une seconde (genre, _moi_ je suis chiant !).

— Tu peux avoir des hallucinations ?

— Oui vite fait, deux trois crises psychotique par ci par là, dans la semaine...

Il dit des choses très graves d'un ton léger à un parfait inconnu.

— C'est pas marrant d'être moi, ponctue-t-il en haussant les épaules et en se remettant à son coupage de branches.

— Hey...

Il lève ou baisse les yeux vers moi, bref il me regarde.

— Juste... Tu pourrais venir chez moi, passer l'hiver au chaud, et avoir des médicaments.

Pourquoi je lui dit ça ? Enfin, c'est vrai, oui, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il revienne avec des gros bras et un scientifique fou, et que tout ce joyeux monde me découpe.

Il claque la langue. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que je pige pas ?

— T'es pénible, tu sais ?

— Parce que je te propose de te sauver la vie ?

Il se lèche les lèvres.

— Je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Il y a des choses dans mon monde qu'on a du mal à trouver, mais vraiment, on galère comme des merdes, c'est super dur, mais on y arrive, et là c'est une victoire sur la vie. Toi, la seule difficulté que tu puisses rencontrer c'est de pas trouver tout de suite le bon fournisseur. Et le fait que ce soit si facile enlève toute la fierté, toute la victoire. Et le fait que tu me le files comme ça fait en quelque sorte de moi ton chien.

Raisonnement valable - même si c'est capillotracté en ce qui me concerne.

— Ok, alors si tu bosses pour moi ?

— Pour faire quoi ?

— J'en sais rien, jardinier ?

On regarde tous les deux l'arbre dont il pille les branches. Il pouffe.

— Tu sais ce que c'est, les épisodes psychotiques ?

Hum... Et bien... Je connais le mot, je l'ai entendu à la télé, dans plusieurs films. Un personnage traitait un autre de psychotique. C'est tout.

— Durant un épisode psychotique peuvent survenir délires, hallucinations, violences irrépressibles ou encore une perception distordue de la réalité, récite-t-il.

Je pensais que délirer et halluciner c'était la même chose.

— En l'occurrence j'ai des délires mégalomaniaques dans lesquels je peux invoquer du feu et je suis super balèze - donc déjà c'est super niveau sécurité - et je vois des choses complètement malades, des animaux noirs avec des yeux jaunes, des fois carrément des lieux entiers ou des gars en noir qui me disent qu'il faut arracher les cœurs des gens pour aller sur la lune.

Il soupire. Pourquoi il me dit tout ça, je suis un parfait inconnu. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à sa place je le ferais pas. Sauf peut-être si j'étais plus ou moins sûr de pas passer l'hiver. Je vois pas pourquoi il se ferait chier à inventer tout ça pour m'amadouer et me kidnapper alors qu'un bon coup sur la tête suffirait.

— Et pour la violence irrépressible ? je demande d'une voix un peu rétrécie.

— Je suis pas plus violent quand je crise que quand je suis normal.

Il me sourit.

— C'est un sacré diagnostic quand même... C'est forcément un médecin qui l'a établi, non ?

— Oui, on a des vrais médecins en bas aussi.

Je sens bien son sarcasme lécher mon cou comme une sucrerie.

— Le mec était sympa, il m'a offert le diagnostic. Mais le traitement est pas gratuit, et ça sert pas trop de me soigner si je meurs de faim au final. Surtout qu'il faudrait que je meurs de faim deux ou trois ans pour pouvoir commencer. Bon bref, pourquoi tu flottes ?

— Ma mère venait d'en bas...

Quoi ? Il vient de me décrire sa maladie. Et c'est horrible.

— J'ai pas de masse.

— ...Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

— Ça veut dire que si tu me poses sur une balance tu vois le poids de mes vêtements. Je peux pas donner de coups parce que c'est toujours moi la masse la plus faible, c'est moi qui reçois l'onde de choc.

— Ok, et ça, ça veut dire quoi ?

Je défais les poids à ma taille.

— Tu vas comprendre.

Je vais pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je frappe. Et au lieu de le pousser lui c'est mon corps qui recule. Je flotte un peu en arrière mai une fois de plus, mes vêtements me font retomber. Ils sont légers, si la lumière vient de derrière moi on voit ma silhouette. Peut-être même qu'on voit ma silhouette tout le temps mais le tissu normal, c'est insupportable.

— Je suis en apesanteur... Si j'étais à poil je pourrais nager dans l'air.

— C'est de la folie furieuse. Je me demande si j'hallucine pas, finalement.

J'ai un petit éclat de rire, qui devient un glacial froid dans le dos en réalisant que c'était peut-être pas une blague.

— Non je suis réel.

— De toute façon je fais ce que me disent mes hallucinations quand elles ont de bons arguments.

Est-ce qu'il est sérieux où... ?

— Donc si je suis réel tu m'envoie chier mais sinon tu viens chez moi sans problème ?

— Non. Mais si t'as vraiment besoin de quelque chose que je peux faire - bien que dans mon état je puisse pas faire grand chose - j'accepte ta proposition.

C'est toujours moi qui essaie de lui sauver la vie, hein.

— Dans ce cas, reviens ici demain avec un minimum de trucs.

— Chef, oui chef !

Je lui lance un rictus. Lui me sourit.

— Pourquoi tu veux me sauver la vie, au fait ? Tu choisis pas le meilleur pauvre à faire traverser illégalement.

C'est la question la plus difficile qu'on m'est posée dans le mois. Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'un autre flipperait trop, pour traverser illégalement.

Parce que finalement on se ressemble un peu, non ?

Et voilà. Le lendemain il est revenu avec trois fois rien sur le dos et moi je l'ai emballé dans de chaudes fringues d'en haut.

UP

C'est compliqué pour quelqu'un d'être dans une maison à la gravité inverse à la sienne. Ma mère avait vécu ici, il y a encore des pièces qui ont des meubles au plafond. Pour la nourriture, j'en ai parlé à mon père. Il vit ici avec moi normalement, on a passé une dizaine d'années ici complètement reclus du monde, juste lui, moi, le service de sécurité et les employés d'entretien. Et pendant mon enfance, les médecins qui se sont assurés que ma croissance serait à peu près normale. Bref, normalement il est ici avec moi, mais depuis quelques mois il a décidé de retourner dans le vrai monde, pour travailler. Son deuil n'a duré que 20 ans.

On est des rêveurs, mon père et moi. Elle venait d'un autre monde. En restant à la frontière, on s'est imaginé qu'on la verrait, de l'autre côté.

Il a été assez surpris que je lui parle d'Axel, comme je le pensais il s'est plus inquiété parce que c'est un parfait inconnu et qu'il a une maladie qui donne de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais j'ai insisté, et le chef de la sécurité a assuré qu'il allait me protéger lui-même – et qu'Axel n'était pas un gros morceau. Et pour la nourriture, donc, j'en ai parlé à mon père. On a fait venir de la nourriture d'en bas et on l'a stockée dans une chambre froide. Axel m'a traité de sale riche en rigolant à moitié. C'est vrai que c'est très cher en comparaison de la nourriture d'en haut, mais c'est assez prisé dans ce monde. C'est exotique. Il faut l'équipement nécessaire en bon état de marche, et beaucoup d'argent pour payer la douane et le transport.

La maison est grande, construite sur une pente, en forme d'un entrelacs de cubes. Certains sont encastrés dans la roche, certains sont posés sur des colonnes en béton. Certains sont blancs, certains sont noirs. Certains sont gris. On la voit drôlement bien, perdue dans la nature comme elle l'est. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit moche. Axel n'a pas fait de commentaire là-dessus, plutôt sur la taille.

Et puis l'hiver est arrivé. Il est arrivé vite. Je ne savais pas quoi donner au rouquin comme boulot, mais c'était le marché, alors il passe son temps à polir refroidir et ranger ma collection de clés. Elles viennent presque toutes d'en bas, elles étaient à ma mère. Il fait ça deux-trois fois par jour ou plus quand il s'ennuie. Je l'aidais au début mais il ne veut pas en entendre parler.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit-il en me jetant un regard furtif, avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il essuie justement une clé en cuivre avec un chiffon doux.

On est assis dans sa chambre, au plafond, juste derrière le lit. Dans cette pièce, qui est très haute, les fenêtres sont des fentes en verre qui font de l'angle du plafond à celui du sol.

— Il faudrait que je me déshabille pour ça.

— Ça me dérange pas.

— Très drôle.

On est en train de parler de moi lévitant dans la pièce. Pour rester au plafond, je porte des vêtements qui sont faits dans une matière mixte. C'est une histoire d'alimentation de vers à soie avec de la nourriture des deux mondes. Evidemment c'est atrocement cher, mais grâce à ça je ne suis pas obligé de supporter tout le temps le poids de mes vêtements. Ceux là flotter eux aussi, mais ils ont une masse. Horizontalement ils ont tendance à ne pas bouger. Mais si je les enlève, je peux nager, comme je lui ai dit le deuxième jour.

— Donc même si le tissu est plus ou moins comme toi, il a toujours une masse.

— C'est ça.

— Pourquoi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

— Si je le savais...

Il regarde par la fenêtre. Moi aussi. Il neige. Et il fait chaud à l'intérieur, sans doute une première pour lui.

Il a déjà eu plusieurs crises. Ça ne se voyait pas forcément tout de suite, il se mettait pas soudain à hurler ou des choses comme ça. Une fois, il regardait dans le vide, pensif, et puis il a eu un sourire carnassier, il s'est levé sans un mot et il est sorti de la pièce comme s'il partait en guerre. J'ai entendu plusieurs coups contre le mur et je me suis précipité dehors – aussi vite qu'on peut quand on touche le sol un pas sur trois – et je l'ai trouvé en train de se battre... contre rien. Il allait vers les cuisines, mais j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter. Ça n'a pratiquement rien fait, j'étais accroché à sa taille comme un foulard. Alors j'ai emmêlé mes jambes dans les siennes et on est tombés. Là il m'a regardé :

« _Roxas ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ »

« _C'est ma maison_. » a été la seule chose que j'ai pu répondre.

Il a tiqué dessus, je l'ai vu.

« _Pourquoi on m'envoie..._ »

Il a regardé dans le vide à nouveau, et a une un sursaut, comme si sa proie ne devait surtout pas lui échapper et que c'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il m'a empoigné par le bras juste au dessus du coude, super agacé.

« _Puisque t'es là file moi un coup de main au lieu de traîner dans mes pattes !_ »

Il m'a relevé comme un rien et il a tiqué de nouveau, sur ma légèreté. Subitement il était confus. Il a passé la main libre sur son visage.

« _On est où, là ?..._ »

« _Dans ma maison, Axel... C'est l'hiver, tu es venu chez moi..._ »

« _On m'a envoyé nettoyer la zone..._ »

Il m'a lâché, s'est frotté les yeux avec les paumes.

« _Putain..._ »

Ça s'est fini comme ça. Il a pas voulu me dire précisément ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait déjà rencontré un psychiatre qu'on avait fait venir exprès, un qui... connaissait la famille, on va dire, donc il a pas été trop surpris de nous voir au plafond. Ils ont eu ensemble plusieurs longs entretiens, et le secret professionnel a fait le reste.

— Et comment tu fais pour rester assez musclé pour pouvoir te déplacer ?

— J'ai pas besoin d'être musclé pour me déplacer.

— Ah, bah oui.

— Mais je fais quand même de la natation, j'enchaine. On a une piscine intérieure, quelque part.

Axel repose la clé qu'il polissait et pouffe.

— On a une piscine "quelque part"… On la perd tout le temps, c'est tellement grand, ici.

— C'est bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je dois être super poilant parce qu'il part dans un petit fou-rire.

— Allez, moque toi... En attendant c'est dur de nager quand t'as pas de masse.

— Je sais pas, si je rentre dans l'eau je risque de mourir d'hypothermie.

On se regarde. Il sourit, moi j'hésite. On a des vies de merde, quand même. Enfin moi au moins je suis riche, même si j'ai tué ma mère.

— Hey, Axel...

— Hum ?

— Tu as de la famille ?

Il inspire, soupire rêveusement.

— J'avais une grand-mère jusqu'à il y a peu, mais elle est morte. Elle est tombée dans la montagne.

— Oh... Je suis désolé.

— …

Il allait répondre un truc débile, comme _Ce sont des choses qui arrivent_ ou _C'est la vie_ \- alors que non, c'est la mort ! - mais il est resté silencieux, il a baissé la tête. Après avoir laissé passer quelques dizaines de secondes.

— Merci, vieux. Tu dois être le premier.

Il s'allonge au plafond, en soupirant.

— En fait c'est... pas super facile d'être le psychotique du village.

— Je... J'imagine.

Je pince la bouche et m'approche, pour lui frotter un peu le dos.

— Et si je me fous à poil aussi, il recommence, ce sera moins gênant pour toi, non ?

Oh mon dieu il est tenace !

— Je pourrais pas expliquer à mon père pourquoi j'étais tout nus avec un autre mec tout nus, seuls dans la chambre du dit mec.

J'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel. Pour des raisons évidentes, je crois. Et c'est peut-être pas tellement que - en plus d'être horriblement gêné de devoir me dessaper - j'ai peur que les choses dégénèrent que j'aurais... envie qu'elles dégénèrent...

Et Axel est psychotique, sans traitement. Ce serait profiter de lui.

...ET AUSSI déjà il faudrait qu'il en ai envie aussi et franchement ? Franchement je crois pas - mon dieu, pourquoi je pense.

Il me lance un sourire criminel.

— Moi je pourrais.

De temps en temps comme ça, il m'envoie des vibrations et moi bien sûr je les _reçois_ , mais sinon il a l'air tellement totalement innocent que je sais pas si je m'imagine des trucs ou pas.

— Au fait, le psy, il a dit quoi ? je dévie.

— J'ai pas trop en-

— Pour le traitement ?

— Ah... Le chaud et le froid c'est pas son boulot, le reste ça se soigne, il m'a filé une ordonnance.

— ...Et tu comptais en faire des origami ?

Il éclate de rire. Ses yeux verts me regardent. Voilà. J'ai l'impression qu'il voit déjà à travers mes vêtements - qui sont très fins. Je vais pas en plus me déshabiller pour son bon plaisir. Il se lève et va vers sont lit. Le meuble est métallique et fixé au plafond, le matelas est fermement coincé dedans, avec sa jolie housse bleue. Pour tenir en place, la couette est collée aux pieds du lit par des aimants. Les oreillers ont des housses spéciale qui sont prévues pour s'enfiler horizontalement sur une des barres de la tête de lit. Et sinon, il y en a toujours un petit stock sous celui-ci. Axel tire la petite feuille de papier de sous le coussin, il l'agite vers moi en souriant.

— Désolé, j'avais oublié ! C'est la première fois que j'en reçois une.

— Ouais bon ben passe.

Il s'approche et me la donne. Mais il la lâche pas.

— Au pire, Roxas, on est tous les deux des mecs, je sais à quoi ça ressemble.

— Mais t'es sérieux, toi, je réplique en le levant si vite que je fais un bond vers le sol.

Je m'arrête pas, je dois attendre de toucher le sol pour remonter. Axel me regarde. Ses yeux me regardent. J'ai l'impression qu'il voit à travers moi parce qu'il a l'air doucement émerveillé.

— Tu voles, il me dis quand je reviens, tout bas.

— Je flotte - je contrôle pas du tout où je vais.

— C'est quand même cool.

— Ouais, ben. Pas tout le temps, faut le dire vite.

— C'est plus cool que la psychose. J'aimerais bien te proposer d'échanger mais j'ai peur que tu perdes au change.

Il me sourit. Comment je suis censé réagir ? Je lui prends l'ordonnance.

— Je vais essayer de te trouver... euh. Tout ça.

Il pouffe mollement, il a l'air triste.

— Tu veux venir avec moi ?

— Bof, tu vas passer un coup de fil, non ?

— ...si.

— Je vais t'attendre là.

Je me propulse vers la porte, je me retourne pour être dans le bon sens par rapport à elle. Je l'ouvre, en essayant de ramener mes jambes sous mon corps. Je suis comme dans de l'eau, en fait. C'est plus facile de nager dans l'eau.

Pour commander des trucs, je passe toujours pas le fixe, donc je fais au salon. Dans toute la maison, il y a de temps en temps des poignées ou des prises sur les murs ou le plafond, en particulier dans les couloirs. Je fais le trajet en 10 minutes, épeler la liste de médicament m'en prends 15 parce que l'infirmière que j'ai en ligne est bouchée, ensuite je lui scan l'ordonnance - pourquoi pas se contenter d'un scan, je ne sais pas - et le trajet retour, 10 minutes aussi. Quand je reviens, je suis dans le sens d'en haut, et Axel est dans le sens d'en bas, au plafond, assis devant la fenêtre.

— Et alors, tu rêves ?

Oops. C'est sorti tout seul. Mon père me disait ça quand il me trouvait dans un état contemplatif. Axel se retourne.

— Peut-être bien... J'aimerais vraiment te voir voler, y a pas un autre moyen ?

Je grimace.

— C'est pas aussi phénoménal que t'as l'air de le croire...

J'aimerais bien qu'il ai envie de faire des trucs avec moi lui aussi mais comme c'est pas le cas et qu'il a une maladie psychique... Ce serait mal que je revienne sur sa proposition de se déshabiller avec moi.

— Comme je t'ai dit, si tu veux je me dessape aussi.

Est-ce qu'il lit dans mes pensées ?

— Ok, mais pas avant cette nuit.

MERDE NON, NON... Non... Et si. Est-ce que je suis un salopard ? Je le suis pas tant que je lui fais rien, pas vrai ? Il fera sombre, je le verrai pas non plus. Et pour le reste, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai envie.

— Mais on verra rien, cette nuit.

Oh mon dieu, _Axel_...

— Mais si, on verra un peu. On verra assez. Bon, bref.

Il m'envoie un sourire en coin. Ok...

— Si on voit suffisamment, ça me va.

Encore ces vibrations. Axel, sérieux...

Ses yeux me regardent, et j'ai l'impression pendant un micro instant qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais il me lance avec un sourire moqueur :

— Tu sors l'échiquier, en attendant ? La nuit tombe à 17h, une partie va bien nous en tenir deux.

C'est quoi cette tête.

— Il est encore sous le lit, avec les oreillers.

Je savais pas que lui savait jouer aux échecs, au début. Il a vu le plateau par hasard et on a commencé à essayer de trouver un moyen de jouer ensemble avec le sens d'en bas et un jeu d'en haut. On a essayé tout un tas de trucs complément cons comme coller les pièces au plateau et le plateau au plafond. Ça n'a pas marché, mais on a bien rigolé.

Jouer aux échecs tous les deux, c'est super dur. Axel doit s'allonger sur le dos et lever la tête vers le plateau, qui est sous posé sous le lit, pour le voir à l'endroit. Et moi je flotte, et je dois me tenir à un pied ou au sommier pour bouger une pièce. C'est le contraire de pratique, tout ça, c'est pour ça que c'est drôle.

Axel se couche, et par hasard ou pas, on est pile l'un au dessus de l'autre. Il bouge un pion - il est les blancs - puis me regarde.

— Tu voles, continue-t-il de s'extasier.

Je souris.

— Pousse-toi, c'est mon tour.

Il roule et moi je me retourne et m'avance pour essayer de voir ce qu'il a bougé.

Le soleil décline rapidement, quand il devient rasant, Axel et moi sommes en plein dans sa ligne de mire, au plafond.

Et dans cette lumière, ses cheveux deviennent comme des flammes, comme si c'était possible qu'ils soient encore plus rouges. Le vert de ses yeux ressort comme si lui aussi il était lumineux.

Pour ce qui est de la partie, il est en train de gagner, et ça ne va pas. Mais si je prends sa reine je laisse une superbe ouverture à son fou, et le temps de régler ça, sa dernière tour pourrais bien arriver dans le coin et là je serais mal.

La pièce préférée d'Axel est le cavalier, à cause de sa façon bizarroïde de se déplacer. Axel lui même bouge d'une façon bizarre, il a des mouvements désarticulés comme si son squelette était mou. Il est souple. Moi, c'est la reine, parce que c'est la plus puissante. Le plateau, c'est comme un champ de bataille, et le meilleur soldat, celui que tout le monde dans le bataillon ennemi connait et craint, c'est la reine. Le roi est juste une victime qu'il faut planquer et protéger. Alors que la reine prend les cœurs et coupe les têtes.

Je réalise subitement que j'y vois plus rien, sous ce lit. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à Axel.

— Il fait sombre, il me lance.

Pas si furtif, alors... Sa façon de me regarder est comme un petit coup de dents, malicieuse.

— Dessape-toi en premier.

Il se lève, et comme c'est super bizarre de le voir debout au plafond, je me mets moi aussi dans le sens d'en bas. Et il commence à se déshabiller. Il a plus de vêtements que moi sur le dos, et quand il les enlève, ils tombent vers le haut, vers de sol d'en haut, parce qu'ils sont d'ici. Sa silhouette se découpe, et je vois rien de gênant, mais juste son contour nu est... Je pince les lèvres. Il est torse nu, il passe à sa ceinture. Il la défait lentement, baisse son pantalon, baisse son sous-vêtement à ses chevilles, en marchant dessus, puis se redresse et sort une jambe, sort l'autre... Tout ça tombe vers le haut. Il est debout, droit devant moi, en contre jour - en contre nuit - et il est nu, il m'observe.

Je commence à bouger avant qu'il ne parle. Il fait sombre mais la lune s'est levée, on distingue mon corps. Je m'avance assez pour être dans l'ombre d'Axel, et comme on est plus proches... Me déshabiller me prend beaucoup moins de temps qu'à lui, parce que j'ai très peu de fringues et parce que... Est-ce qu'il l'a fait lentement exprès ?

Je me lance, allez. Je pousse sur mes jambes et je décolle comme une plume. Si on me pose une plume sur la tête, elle me fait tomber... Je sens l'air glisser sur moi comme une matière que je peux agripper. Je bats doucement des jambes et je nage comme ça dans la pièce. Il y a des éclats de lune qui passent sur moi et qui dessinent ma silhouette pour le vert concentré des yeux d'Axel. Dans un reflet de la vitre, je vois furtivement quel genre d'allure évanescente me donnent la lumière et l'apesanteur. Et dans l'expression d'Axel je vois quelque chose qui me mordille le bas du dos.

Je nage.

Je reviens vers lui après probablement pas deux minutes.

— Et voilà, je dis d'une voix plus petite que je ne le voudrais.

Axel secoue la tête sans me lâcher des yeux, avec un sourire de plus en plus éclatant.

— C'est incroyable.

— Mais non, c'est juste-

— C'est... Magnifique.

Je sens mes joues se préparer pour une combustion spontanée. Et lui s'approche de moi, moi qui ai la tête tellement pleine de trucs que ça commence à déborder, à se ressentir... On est complètement nus tous les deux et il s'approche de moi. Oh, _Axel_... C'est pas moi qui les invente, là, ces vibrations... Pas vrai ?

On est très proches, il me regarde comme si ses yeux pouvaient me pousser en arrière. Je flotte toujours, complètement libre. Il tend la main vers moi.

— On aurait dit une sirène, Roxas.

Est-ce que j'ai froid d'être complètement nu ? Je viens de frissonner. Il me touche l'épaule et ma peau vibre. On est plus que deux silhouettes grises sur fond noir, découpées par le trait argent de la lune, et même cette lumière là ne suffit pas à éteindre le vert avec lequel Axel me sourit. J'ai tellement envie de me presser contre lui, et de... je sais pas, de faire des choses, de le toucher. Voir s'il devient timide quand mes mains appuient sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'il détourne les yeux ou s'il continue de me regarder avec cette... fièvre. Oh, Axel... Sa main remonte sur mon épaule, moi je ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut ni ce à quoi il pense, et si je bouge... Si je bouge, _lui_ va savoir ce que _je_ veux. Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà fait, lui ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait l'amour avec quelqu'un ? J'ai eu que le minimum en terme d'éducation sexuelle, j'ai seulement vu comment on fait les bébés, je sais pas vraiment comment ça pourrait... comme on sort du schéma, je sais pas trop comment on pourrait faire pour... prendre et donner du plaisir...

Je ferme les yeux. Axel... Arrête de me toucher, Axel. Je vais te toucher, moi aussi. Ses doigts effleurent mon cou à la recherche de ma joue, pourquoi je deviens fou juste pour ça ? Finalement il arrive à y poser la paume, sa main est tellement chaude... Son corps entier l'est. Je réalise que je le sens parce qu'on est follement près l'un de l'autre.

— Axel, tu... on devrais se rhabiller maintenant.

Son sourire s'élargit. Je vois ses dents. Il va me bouffer.

— T'es mal à l'aise ?

Ou c'est moi qui vais le bouffer. Axel...

— Non, enfin... Je t'apprécie, Axel, _vraiment_. Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Il attend un mais, mais y en a pas.

— Vraiment. Beaucoup.

— Ça me semble au contraire une bonne raison de rester comme ça...

Son sourire devient plus doux.

— Non, gars, tu comprends pas...

Son autre main touche mon autre joue. Il me tire doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, et il me soulève. Je vais t'embrasser, Axel. Arrête.

Je touchais déjà pas le plafond de toute façon.

— J'ai... des idées de choses à faire... Parce que je t'apprécie _vraiment_ beaucoup.

Un feu d'artifice destructeur passe dans le vert avec lequel il me dévorre. Il me regarde de nouveau comme s'il allait me bouffer, me tuer, mais en même temps il me tiens le visage tout doucement, et je suis la pauvre souris captive du serpent. Jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en lion, Axel.

— Roxas...

Il va me faire sortir de ma peau, s'il continue. J'ai déjà perdu pied, et il continue de m'emmener au bord de la falaise. Oh, Axel...

Je veux pas abuser de lui. Il est malade. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, mais est-ce que c'est le cas ? Est-ce qu'il est ici avec moi, ou est-ce qu'il est dans son monde à la recherche de cœurs pour aller sur la lune ?

Arrête, Axel, je vais t'embrasser. Il me regarde comme si j'étais dangereux. Et qu'il _adorait_ ça.

— Fais-le, Roxas, murmure son sourire de serpent.

Et je me change en lion. Est-ce que mes bras s'enroulent à son cou ? Est-ce que mon corps s'envole ? Je ne sais pas. Ma bouche devient maîtresse de la sienne. Il soupire. Ou c'est un rire, peut-être. L'une de ses mains reste sur ma joue comme si j'étais du papier, elle me touche à peine. Et l'autre envahit mon dos, mes reins, et les attire à Axel. Il incline la tête en avant.

— Ouvre la bouche, chuchote-t-il.

Et moi, j'ouvre la bouche. Est-ce que c'est du venin au coin de ses lèvres ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu un élixir de fièvre. Et maintenant lui lèche les miennes comme une sucrerie. Inévitablement nos langues se rencontrent. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. _Oh, Axel_...

Tu es foutu, garçon.

Il me possède. Il est dans ma bouche, il fait ce qu'il veut. La sienne devient une obsession le temps de ce baiser. C'est mon premier baiser, Axel, qu'as-tu fait ? C'est divin comme le paradis et intense comme l'enfer. Qu'as-tu fait ? Mes mains tombent de son cou.

Toi aussi, tu es nu, Axel. Et moi je voulais savoir si tu deviendrais timide quand je te toucherais. Ah... C'est juste en dessous de la fesse ça. Il vibre. Qu'est-ce que je fais... Est-ce que je suis un salopard ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je dois faire après ? Je caresse sa cuisse, elle est à moi maintenant. Et plus ça va plus je glisse vers l'intérieur de celle-ci. Axel soupire, il avale de petits gémissements agacés dont je voidrais me délecter. Il souffle :

— Arrête, Roxas, _touche_ -moi !

Et son murmure résonne dans le silence seulement meublé par nos respirations.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je lui réponds tout bas, si bas que le silence ne résonne pas pour moi, il enveloppe ma voix.

J'ai bien une vague idée de ce qu'il veut, mais j'ai envie de le faire quémander, et puis mieux vaut être sûr. Allez, quémande, Axel.

— Caresse-moi, il demande en chuchotant, presque... péniblement. Touche-moi et fais-moi jouir. Roxas...

J'ai l'impression d'être mort et revenu à la vie, à l'intérieur.

— Oh, Axel...

Ma main glisse sur sa hanche à la recherche de son sexe. Je le trouve, et en le prenant c'est moi qui suis saisi : il est dur, il l'est vraiment. Ce n'est plus un début d'érection depuis longtemps, ça. Axel soupire de soulagement en sentant ma main sur son pénis, et moi je sombre encore un peu dans la folie. J'adore ça. Et moi aussi je commence à bander. Je fais des va et viens lents avec ma main et j'ai une conscience parfaite de ça, de l'intensité toxique du plaisir qui pousse des soupirs non maîtrisés hors de la gorge d'Axel. Axel est à moi.

J'ai très très envie de me toucher aussi. Mais si je le fais en même temps que je le masturbe, ce sera plus comme se tripoter. Ce sera comme... le faire ensemble. Faire l'amour. Ce sera moi et son plaisir, lui et le mien. Mais j'ai envie, mon dieu j'ai envie… Je peux ? Non, j'ai envie de mieux.

— Toi aussi, je murmure. S'il te plait…

Je sursaute en sentant une main attraper mon sexe en érection sans détour. Et il la bouge, et la façon désordonnée dont il la bouge et _ah_ … Je réalise qu'on est serrés l'un contre l'autre, maintenant. Je flotte, il me tient fermement par la taille, je griffe son épaule. _Oh, mon dieu, oui_ … Je mourrais de honte s'il pouvait voir l'expression que je me devine. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte, le menton calé sur son épaule, maintenant. Le moindre souffle qui s'échappe de ma gorge doit être capté par son oreille. Je suis devenu fou. Je ne veux pas prendre de recul, je veux que ce présent soit seul et unique.

— Axel… A- _merde_ …

Je tourne la tête vers son visage. Je vais t'embrasser, Axel. Tu es un serpent, je suis un lion, et tu m'as rendu fou.

— Ah !...

Prend garde à toi.

DOWN

Quelle heure il est ? Merde… Je flotte. Je suis n'importe où dans la pièce. J'essaie de savoir ça… Oh, pas si loin du plafond, en fait. Pas si loin du lit d'Axel.

Je suis plus nu qu'un nouveau né. Il vient d'ouvrir ses terribles yeux verts, il me regarde. Il me sourit.

— Folle nuit, hein ? prononcent tout bas son sourire et sa voix rieuses.

On l'a fait plusieurs fois. Après avoir joui la première fois, on est allés se laver, et là on a recommencé dans la douche. Axel doit se laver avec de l'eau par en bas, on a joué avec ça. Et ensuite quand on est revenus à la chambre, on a recommencé. On s'est couchés au plafond, lui par dessus moi pour que je m'envole pas, et on a fait tout un tas de choses délicieuses. Plusieurs fois.

C'est ma faute si on a du arrêter, j'ai fini par être complètement out. Mais putain c'était… ! Wouah, c'était…

Je lui souris. Je suis nu, et il fait jour… Mais il m'a déjà touché _partout_ alors peut-être que, voilà.

— C'était bien…

Ça sonne un peu plus comme une question que ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais réponds-moi, Axel.

— Non, c'était… génial. C'était parfait.

— Ah.

J'essaie de planquer mon horriblement grand sourire en baissant la tête mais il n'est pas dupe, je le sais.

— Tu as eu l'air… d'en avoir envie depuis un moment, il reprend.

— De quoi ?

— De coucher avec moi.

Hum. Hummm. Il faut faire une lessive bientôt. Et mon dieu j'espère qu'on va pas retrouvé de mon sperme en apesanteur dans la pièce.

— Et toi ?

— Tu me plais, Roxas.

C'est dur de le regarder. Ça fait dans les deux mois qu'il est là, maintenant.

— Toi aussi…

Je baisse les yeux vers lui – je tourne sur moi-même, lentement – et je vois avec quelle tendresse il me regarde.

— Je…t'aime.

On se regarde, tout surpris. Il sourit. C'est moi qui ai dit ça.

— Tu m'aimes comment ?

— Euhm… beaucoup ?

— Non non non, comment, c'est quel… genre d'amour ?

— C'est… je t'aime comme…

Comme un meilleur ami, et comme quelque chose de plus. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

— Et toi, alors ? je réplique en nageant vers lui doucement.

Il m'accueille en se poussant un peu pour me faire de la place, je rentre dans le lit avec lui. Tout naturellement.

Une seconde. J'étais vierge. Et c'est parti maintenant, je le suis plus.

Ça fait tout drôle.

— Moi aussi je t'aime... Comme...

Il regarde le plafond, soupire rêveusement.

— Quelqu'un de vraiment spécial.

— C'était une bonne idée de te sauver la vie, finalement, non ?

— Roxas, je crois que je te dois vraiment plus que la vie.

Je reste muet. Je... sais pas quoi répondre.

— Tu fais faire des folies à mon cœur.

Je m'approche un peu de lui, en me tortillant, et fais se poser un baiser sur sa bouche. Hum. Tout est plus intimidant en pleine lumière, quand même. Il attrape ma main gauche, il entrelace nos doigts, et puis il la fait se poser sur sa poitrine. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Son cœur bat vite ! Comment retenir ce sourire là ?

De toucher sa poitrine, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Ma main glisse sur lui jusqu'à ses côtes droites. J'ai remarqué ça hier, mais sur le moment j'ai pas eu l'idée de demander. A cet endroit, et un peu sur le ventre aussi, jusqu'au dessus de la hanche, sa peau est comme flétrie.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? je demande.

Je veux savoir. Je suis curieux.

Mais son visage devient sérieux.

— C'est... Tu te souviens que j'ai des délires où j'ai des pouvoirs et où je contrôle le feu ?

— Oui ?

— Bah je contrôle pas le feu.

— Oh... Oh !

Mais c'est une très large cicatrice. Ça a du être une horrible blessure. Je m'approche encore un peu, je pose ma tête sur lui, à côté de la sienne. Le visage dans son cou, je souffle.

— Aaah ! Tu me chatouilles ! s'exclame-t-il.

— Oh, _mince_.

Il pouffe.

— Très bien. Mais crains ma vengeance, Roxas.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou.

— J'y échappe si je vais chercher le petit déjeuner ?

Il me sourit en coin.

— Tu peux essayer.

Je reste à le regarder une seconde. Il est beau. Encore plus qu'avant. Puis je me relève, je pas à la recherche de mes vêtements qui doivent flotter quelque part, et tant que j'y suis je prends appuie sur le sol pour lancer les siens à Axel. En les attrapant, j'ai l'impression qu'il se fait mal, ou quelque chose.

— Ça va ?

Il a l'expression subitement concentrée.

— Ouais... Je vais t'attendre dans le salon.

Le salon – celui dont il parle – a une table et quatre chaises au plafond, la table est en métal et les assiettes tiennent dessus pas magnétisme. C'est là qu'on mange lui et moi.

— Ça roule, à tout de suite alors.

Je le vois sortir du lit, encore tout nu, et commencer à se rhabiller. Non non allez, je sors. Depuis qu'Axel est là, je regarde très peu l'heure, et je ne sais plus à quel moment de la journée on en est. C'est les vacances. Ce sera toujours les vacances, pour moi.

Aller chercher le petit déjeuner, ça veut dire aller en cuisine et demander au cuisinier de nous faire quelque chose, puis le regarder attentivement faire tout à l'envers, sur de l'équipement qui sont juste au dessus de celui qui est dans le sens d'en haut, en tenant les ustensiles parce que s'il les lâche, ça tombe – vers le sol – et être admiratif. Axel est venu voir ça plusieurs fois, mais il m'a dit, je cite, que ça lui filait la migraine de comprendre tout ce qu'il voyait. Moi, comme je suis déjà mi en haut mi en bas...

C'est le cuisinier qui apporte le repas. Il a un plateau magnétique, un peu comme un panier à corde mais la corde est un long manche. Quand c'est l'heure de manger, il nous le tend comme ça, et nous on décolle les assiettes et on les recolle sur la table. Au début Axel secouait la tête à chaque fois en soupirant que le monde était complètement barré ici.

Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'on a fait plein de merveilleuses choses cette nuit, ou qu'on s'est dit d'autres merveilleuses choses ce matin, mais j'ai envie d'être avec Axel. Je vais lui dire qu'on va avoir du pain perdu. Non, je vais lui demander s'il aime ça. Il me faut un prétexte.

Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je sautille au lieu de marcher, et du coup de bondis au lieu de sautiller. 9a fait un moment que j'y pense, mais j'aimerais bien faire une photo avec Axel et l'encadrer. J'y pense parce que dans ce couloir, on a plein de photos au mur. Des photos carrées dans des cadres carrés disposés pas tout à fait droit. Des images des meilleurs moments de nos vies, à mon père, ma mère et moi. Ma mère était blonde. Je suis fier d'être blond comme elle. Elle était belle...

Depuis qu'Axel vit avec moi, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à développer une sorte d'alerte interne quand la température est plus basse quelque part. Quand j'entre dans le salon, c'est elle qui me retourne le ventre.

Parce que soudain, j'entre dans le salon, et je suis gelé.

— Axel !

Je le cherche au sol, et puis je me souviens. Je le cherche au plafond.

— _Axel_!

La fenêtre est grande ouverte. Elle est comme celles de sa chambre, elle fait toute la hauteur du mur, et on peut l'ouvrir entièrement depuis en haut ou en bas.

Axel est à genoux juste devant elle, il se tient les épaules. Il tremble. Il tombe.

— AXEL.

Non. Non non non NON NON NON NON. J'ai sauté et l'ai rejoint. Je prends son visage dans mes mains, et il est froid comme de la glace. Il est blanc, ses lèvres sont violettes. Ses yeux se ferment.

Je le secoue, je le frappe.

— AXEL, AXEL OUVRE LES YEUX !

Je le serre contre moi, j'essaie de le tirer avec moi pour aller fermer la fenêtre, cette pauvre conne, mais j'ai _pas_ de _masse_ , je peux _pas_ le faire bouger. MERDE. Je le lâche le temps de claquer les battants, et puis je reviens vers lui, je le prends contre moi et je le serre, je le frotte. Il tremble si fort qu'il convulse de froid.

— Axel, AXEL ! AXEL !

Il va s'en sortir. Il ne peut que s'en sortir. Tout était tellement bien, quoi, il y a 20 minutes. C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. La réalité ne peut pas basculer dans l'horreur comme ça. Il rouvre les yeux.

— ...Roxas ? il demande d'une toute petite voix.

— Oui. Oui je suis là. Axel. Axel...

Moi aussi, je tremble. Je suis terrorisé. J'en pleure. Ma voix est déjà cassée en deux.

— Je t'ai vu...

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris putain de merde, Axel ? demandent mes sanglots nerveux.

— Je t'ai vu partir.

Sa voix est faible. Elle est loin. Il est violet et devient bleu, non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça...

— Non, non j'étais en cuisines !

— Tu es parti, tu es p...assé devant moi...

— Mais non, non...

Il bouge, il pose ses mains glaciales sur mon visage. Il s'affale petit à petit, il glisse sur mon épaule. Non, tiens-toi Axel. T'as pas besoin de moi pour tenir, allez ! Allez...

Je t'en supplie, merde...

— Ecoute-moi... C'est pas vrai. Tu me manquerais, à moi.

Quoi ? Non !

— Personne ne s'en va, Axel !

Les larmes deviennent des ruisseaux puis des fleuves. Je suis aveuglé. C'est bien la preuve que tout ça n'est pas réel. 9a ne se peut pas, tout simplement.

Oh merde, MERDE, AXEL Axel, Axel. Axel.

— Ne meurs pas, j'implore, presque mort moi-même.

Il tremble tellement que je dois forcer pour le tenir. Il me donne un sourire épuisé.

— Non ! Non tu meurs pas, tu meurs pas, Axel ! Non ! NON non je t'en prie...

— N'ai pas peur...

L'espace d'une seconde, j'éprouve une larme de soulagement dans un océan d'angoisse.

— On va se revoir... dans

Il caresse ma joue.

Non.

— NON. NON ! _AXEL_!

— ...dans... une autre... vie.

— NON PUTAIN NON AXEL ARRÊTE NON ! NON !

J'ai su qu'il allait dire ça. Je réalise en voyant sa main tomber de ma joue que je savais qu'il allait le dire.

Il a arrêté de trembler.

Et moi j'ai commencé.

* * *

HAPPY AKYROKU DAY


End file.
